sad day or happy day
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: HM one shot, hawkeye feels there is nothing left for him in crab-apple cove but when the gang suddenly shows up with a surprise could it help him


**A/N post war story one shot i got inspired by a story in read and I apologize if it's a lot like yours I tried for it not to be, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: i have one that proves my point

August 2, 1954

Hawkeye walked down the corridors in the funeral home with his best friend.

after the war ended his father died as soon as he got home, he was visiting his grave sight, a year ago from that exact day his dad passed away from a heart attack it hit Hawkeye like a led pipe, he missed his father dearly and he missed Margaret way more than anyone would know, he kept in contact with everyone else even Charles, but no one seemed to know where Margaret was, he tried his best to keep his thoughts away from her, he only touched the subject with B.J as he knew how much he love her but that was rarely, all he wanted was Margaret in his arms and after his father died he needed her the most.

He sat on the bench with B.J outside the funeral home at the cemetery as he watched everyone walk by, he needed to get away from there and that was what he intended to do, "_say beej you know a place where I can snag a cheap apartment somewhere in san fransisco ?"_

"_what, why ?"_ he responded to his friends question quiet confused

"_I have to get away from here there is no life here for me anymore, my father is gone and Margaret is nowhere to be found, I got nothing left for me here I don't even have a job"_

"_come on hawk, you would stay if Margaret was here right?"_

He sighed and placed his head In his hands as he rested his arms on his knees, he combed through his raven black hair where more gray started to shine through but it came as a more wise look then and older one, he rubbed his face with his hands and turned his head away from B.J's gaze "_so what, she's not here now is she she's gone beej forging a life without me in the army in the palm of her hand and general on either side of her, being happy and forgetting I exist"_

"_hawk don't sell her short there is always a chance"_

"_yea right, what is that even supposed to mean _" he asked exhaustedly

"_I don't know, it means nothing, now I have to get to the airport and I expect a ride from my favorite chauffer_" he said with a small grin trying to lighten the mood

"fine" he got up slowly and walked to the drivers side and sat inside starting the engine as B.J climbed in on the other side, the ride was short and silent as B.J was excited as his plan was working he couldn't wait to see his friends reactions when it all came together, he grinned at the thought.

They arrived at the Portland airport 10 minute later, B.J climbed out and grabbed his suitcase from the back and slung his jacket over his arm _"aren't you coming hawk?"_ he asked as he poked his head in the car window

"_nah beej I'm going to go home and sulk in a couple dozen beers, call me when you get back to mill valley _" he said sullenly

"_Hawkeye I will buy you a drink inside before you leave, besides there is someone who is dying to meet you"_

"_Come off it beej what are talking about?"_

"_Just come with me!"_ he said loudly trying to persuade him

"_Alright_" he turned the key in the ignition and climbed out and followed his friend into the airport, where he was suddenly bombarded with his friends from the good ole 4077th,

"_Haha, hey son how are you doing_ "colonel potter said shaking his hand violently

"_Fine colonel what are you all doing here?" _a very confused Hawkeye asked

"_We are here for the reunion!"_ an excited father Mulcahy told him

"_What reunion?"_

"_This one sir_" radar said stepping out of the way with the gang to clear a path to someone who he knew all too well, he stared at her platinum gold hair as it hung freely on her bare shoulders and her glowing ice blue eyes, her lips shone as she smiled at him in a pale blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places that sat just above her knees, as the silk hung on neck holding it in place, his jaw dropped along with his keys as they fell to the floor, his heart raced through his chest as he fought to breath, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, everything seemed to stop in time as he rushed to her and picked her up as he kissed her soft lips hard and passionately as he held her in the air, never wanting to let her go

After a couple of minutes they broke apart so reluctantly trying to catch their breath, his eyes were glued to hers as he held her and tight as she hung the air, she looked down into his deep ocean blue eyes that seemed to twinkle brighter than the stars, she rested her head on his, speechless, she entwined her hands through his hair.

He put her down only to kneel on one leg in front of her, the gang gasped as they watched amused huge smiles plastered on their faces

She was taken by surprise as he knelt down and grabbed her hands and began to talk

"_Margaret houlihan I love you more than you will ever know, I let you go that day in Korea a year ago but I can't do that now, you have been away for far too long, I'm not leaving you anymore, you mean to much to me you are my world I fell in love with you while in Korea I don't exactly know when but I did and I fell for you hard and I can't continue on without you, you are all I want ide give anything for you, just stay in my arms, and try with me ide crawl on my hands and knees for you Christ I would enlist in the damn army for you, so Margaret Jane houlihan would you do the honor of becoming Margaret Jane pierce?"_ as he said that he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring that had three diamonds on it one big deep blue one the colour of his eyes in the middle and two on either side as three silver vines held it together "_it was my mothers and she said before she died to give it to that special woman I couldn't live without, so will you marry me?"_ her eyes were full of tears and more slipt down her cheeks, she couldn't speak all she did was nod , he stood up looking a little concerned _"Margaret?"_

Everyone held their breath as they watched, she continued to nod her head and finally chocked out a "_yes_" and kissed him and in between kisses she spoke "_ yes … yes … I will marry you… I love you Benjamin …" _with that he slid the ring onto her finger as she grinned from ear to ear as everyone in the airport who watched this scene unfold applauded to the happy new couple, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close so that their foreheads where touching and her arms slung around his neck and they stared into each other's eyes as the gang ran up to them and congratulated them, neither letting go of each other prepared to start their beautiful new life together…

**A/N so there you have it folks! **


End file.
